


Children of elements

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimensional Travel, F/M, Gen, Magic, Special needs characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: When Charlie Hatchett, a 16 year old  deaf kid starts at a new school he meets up with an old friend and some new ones.Charlie has to deal with the normal high school melodrama but when Charlie and his friends each start experiencing some weird abilities they don't realize what the future holds for them.





	1. Dreams, and meanings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So this is an original work of mine it is slow going and I'm posting it on here to see what people think of it and to see how I do with characters and situations that are not from my favorite books and or movies/ TV shows.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this adventure with me and my characters.

The smell of Magnolias, roses and other flowers lofted through the air. The grass was soft underneath the touch of my fingers and only a tad bit tickly. I sat up from my leaning position against a tree, staring at the blue never ending sky. I filled my lungs with the crisp clean air. And bathed languidly in the sun like a flower absorbing the Sun's light. A strong smelling Breeze blew through my black locks of hair, I pushed the strands away from my face and then turn towards The Shining Sun.

I could see my dad sitting under another tree away from me.  He was looking my way  and waved  so I waved back  and a huge grin  broke out onto his face.

I heard a noise. So I looked towards my right and then my left but saw nothing. I heard the tingling laughter before I felt a warm hand against the back of my neck.

Next thing I knew my eyes were being covered in a female voice whispered in my ear.

"It's almost time my son..." I could feel the ground start to shake.

I groggily opened my eyes, quickly covering them again. I could feel my bed vibrating and reached over to my side table once I removed my hands from my eyes and turned off the alarm clock, making my bed stop it shaking.

I lied there for a couple more minutes, waking up. I felt shifting next to me and my dog, Almond decided to jump rather hardly onto my chest, knocking the wind  out of my lungs.

Ouch, Almond. I thought wild trying to push her small body off me.

She paused before finishing her track up my chest, each step of her tiny palls hurting as she put pressure on different parts of my chest. When she was finally standing close enough to my face she started enthusiastically licking it. I accepted her licking for a few minutes before rubbing her back and pushing her off of me. Once  Almond was standing on my bed and not me, I threw off my burgundy striped blanket and rolled out of bed my feet softly hitting the wooden floor of my room. 

I stood there and stretched for a few minutes before unplugging  and grabbing my hearing aid off of my side table and walking to the door, Almond happily walking under my feet. Opening the door almond quickly ran out in front of me stopping to turn back and look at me. 

 I chuckled again before detouring to the restroom. After releasing my bladder and washing my hands I too made my way downstairs. Walking down stairs I had to avoid Almond who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs chewing on her green rubber bone. I had to  go through the living room to enter the kitchen. In the kitchen I found my dad at the stove. As I entered he turned and gave me a smile.

"Good morning Charlie." My dad said as well as signed. 

I am partially deaf so I mainly use sign language to communicate with those around me. I started losing my hearing when I was around 9. By the time I was 12 I had lost total hearing in my left ear and had partial hearing in my right that could still work with help of a hearing aid. I mostly communicated with sign language but I could also read lips.

I smiled back and waved before heading to the kitchen table where a cup of hot raspberry tea was sitting waiting for me.

Thanks Dad. I mouthed, as I took a seat.

I took a sip of my tea lightly humming at the flavor. I love raspberry tea, well I actually loved all hot tea except for meant. I never like meant.

My dad sat down in the chair across from me placing a waffle and bacon strips in front of me and then turn back to get his own food before we begin to eat.

Why we ate the kitchen was mostly quiet except for the light Buzz of the news that was playing in the background from the laptop sitting on the counter.

My dad took a sip of his coffee before signing.

'Are you ready to go get your schedule today?'

I took a bite of my Waffle and placed my hand Palm down see selling it back and forth  in the universal sign  of so so.

  
Munching on a slice of bacon I let my mind drift to the days upcoming events. First we were going to the school. And then to my doctor for a checkup. And then maybe, hmm did we have to go to the grocery store today? Hmm.

After breakfast I let almond out into the backyard before going back upstairs.

In my room I went to my nightstand next to my bed and unplugged my phone. I quickly check to see if I have any new messages. 

One new message, from Bailey. My phone screen red so I clicked it open.

** Morning, Char-Char.  **

I smiled at Bailey's silly text and look to see what time it was choosing not to send a reply since she was already in school. I threw my phone down on to my pillow and made my way over to my closet which was on the opposite wall from my bed. I found a pair of blue jeans but couldn't find the shirt that I wanted to wear. So I started looking through boxes. We have just moved here. So this is all new, a new house, a new school. And where is here? You may ask. Goodall Dayton Ohio. Or more precisely Old North Dayton. I was a little sad when my dad said we were moving again but that quickly changed when I found out that Bailey and I would be in the same city again.

Bailey, Bailey Taylor had been my best friend since we were in elementary school. Besides my dad's job of being a botanist he also wrote fantasy and non fantasy novels. And a couple years ago one of his fantasy novels was made into a movie which is how me and Bailey met. Bailey's mom got one of the lead roles and my dad's book to movie. And my dad was really involved with the whole process from beginning to end.

Once I found the outfit I wanted to wear I went and got dressed before brushing my teeth and trying to comb out my shoulder length hair. I grabbed a hair tie from the doorknob of the bathroom and then left to the restroom to go put my shoes on before I made my way downstairs.

Entering the kitchen I let almond back inside before making sure she has food and water. Once I was done with that I had to run back upstairs to get my wallet in phone before meeting my dad back in the kitchen and grabbing my jacket to head out to the car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It took about 10 minutes to get to the school.

  
I played Solitaire on my phone while we waited for the principal. About 15 minutes later the principal finally showed up. The principal was a tall thin but well-muscled man wearing a pair of blue jeans in a white button-up shirt. And a necktie with white and black musical notes on it.

We got up when he motioned for us to follow him into his office.

The principal introduced himself. "Hello I'm principal Jackson." Before inviting us to take a seat. "Please have a seat." I took a seat after my dad translated. 

Principal Jackson pulled out some papers from his desk and begin to talk to my dad. I spaced out as I glanced around the office. But I was quickly pulled from my perusal when I felt my dad shift next to me. I  focus on to my dad's lips and on what he was saying.

"Principal Jackson, please do not judge my son like that." What have I missed? I thought.

 "It is actually because of my job that my son has been in that many schools in that amount of time. He is actually one of the most well-behaved students you will ever meet or see." Oh my long list of transfers. That's what this was about.

"I see?" I could just read the skepticism through his body language

Opening up my file he glanced over it even though I was pretty sure he already did that, he turned back to my father and asked.

"And what kind of job exactly would make it hard to keep your son in one school system?"

Mr. Hatchett looked disgruntled as he just stared at the principal.

"How is that any of your concern exactly?" I snickered silently. "If you must know I am a Botanist which I travel a lot for." The principal tried to cut in. ".... and I am a best-selling author," okay now dad was tooting his own horn. "..Of mini teen and young adult novels with one or two adult books in there. And we have traveled since he was about the age of 10."

The principal swallowed heavily, for some reason he was getting extremely nervous around this man.

Vincent Hatchett was not a very visual intimidate figure only being about 5 foot 4 but there was something like an aura that surrounded the dark-haired man.

''So Charlie how are you Liking It Here?'' The principal asked, turning to him

Charlie smiled and started to sign.  Principal Jackson blinked for several minutes, before...

  
"Oh right..." but before the principal could say anything or my dad could chime in there was a knock on the office door.

Principal Jackson cleared his throat and invited whoever it was to enter. A moment later at thin woman with curly brown hair, freckles and a pair of glasses enter the office.

"Hello," the principal said. " you must be Miss Wits?" He questioned.

The woman, presumably Miss Wits nodded. "Yep that's me." She said. 

The principal stood up and shook Miss Wits hand. "It's very good to meet you Miss Wits."

The woman just smiled and then turned facing my dad and I with a warm smile.

"Miss Wits, this is Mr Hatchet and Charlie. Charlie would be the student we discussed over the phone." She nodded and shook both mine and my dad's hands. Once that was done she made her hands ready to sign as she spoke.

"It is a pleasure mr. Hatchett and I can't wait to start working with you Charlie." She signed  as well as spoke the words. I smiled and replied in kind. She gave me a small smile.

"Now, I have a question for you Charlie before I let you and Miss Wits leave my office." Principal Jackson said.

I watched as Miss Wits signed before turning back to the principal and nodding. And then she  went  to go stand  by my chair.

  
"Okay so young mr. Hatchett we pride ourselves in our students being well-rounded and one of the ways we do that is by having students participate in after-school activities." 

The principal waited for Miss Wits to repeat his words before continuing.

"So after looking over your papers from your previous schools, I selected a couple different after school activities for you to choose from." He handed me a list that I slowly looked over. 

'Reading Club, Soccer Club, Art Club, math and Science Club, ROTC...'

"I think I would to join Art Club and reading club please." Miss Wits translated.

Principal Jackson nodded as he wrote down my answers into my schedule. Once he was done he handed the schedule to me and said. 

"The students should still be in their classes for another hour, so why don't you and Miss Wits go take a walk around the building so you can get familiarized with the layout." I glanced at The Interpreter who nodded, agreeing to this suggestion.

He scribbled something down on another piece of paper before handing it also to me. "This is a hall pass to let teachers know that you are allowed to be out and about. Please make sure you stop by the front desk and get a visitor's pass made please for you and Miss Wits." We nodded standing before making our way out of the office.

Once Miss Wits and I exited the office I started to study my schedule.

_First period homeroom - art with Ms. Trown on the second floor room 203_

_Second period - history with Mr. Braylor on the first floor room 122_

_Third period - math with Mr. Skolik on the first floor room 106_

_Lunch 12 o'clock to 1 o'clock._

  
_Locker number 215._

  
I showed Miss Wits the schedule and we decided to walk around and find the rooms so I would know where to go on Monday.

'This says my first class is in room 203. Does that mean it's on the second floor?'


	2. New school! New friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie starts his first day at his new school.

Later that night

I side, I couldn't put it off anymore. I got up from my bed and went and sat down at my computer desk, I haven't even turned the stupid thing on yet and we've been here now for half a week. So it took a little bit to turn on.

I had done some more unpacking and now had my bookshelf filled with books, had nearly all my clothes unpacked and put away, my extra bed linens in the closet, my small nick-nacks place around my room. As the computer finished booting I toyed with the Greene Stone necklace that I wore around my neck. The necklace consisted of a green stone about the size of a large Walnut that was laid with golden carvings that I really had no idea what they meant. It was a gift from my dad when I turned 13.

I tend to toy with it when I was bored or just needed something to occupy my hands with. Finally the computer was fully awake and I wasted no time and clicked on the search engine. Typing in what I needed I quickly found the right information.  I wrote it down. And then I clicked over and open up a different browser. It had been a month-and-a-half since I had been on my fanfic account.

I spent the next two hours reading some of my favorite fanfic stories and finding new ones before getting off the computer and going to take a shower before grabbing a snack and going to bed after taking out my hearing aid and putting it on the charger. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day my alarm went off at 6 a.m. I got up and went to the restroom before letting Almond in the backyard. I smiled as my dad handed me a cup of hot tea and took a seat on the couch to watch the news with dad. Once I was feeling more awake and I had drunk half of my tea I had went back to my room and got ready for the day. 

Today I decided to go with a pair of blue jeans and a grey hoodie since it was a bit chilly outside. It was early November so it being chilly was to be expected. I grabbed my messenger bag off of the hook on the back of my closet door and grabbed my shoes before going out into the kitchen. I set my bag on the table before taking a seat and slipping on my shoes. Once that was done I double check that I had everything in my bag. While I was doing that my dad walked in from the living room. He gave me a smile before heading over to the fridge and opening it.

He closed the fridge and came back over to the table with The Jug of milk. Turning to look into my eyes he sign. 'Do you have money for lunch or do you want me to pack you something? What about bus money?'

I sent my dad back a gentle smile as I signed. 'No need Dad, I still have birthday money left over that I can use.' My dad frown.

'Charlie, your birthday money was for you to spend on yourself not on bus fare and school lunches. I will quickly make you something.' My dad signed before going over to the cabinet and seeing what we had. 

I  shrugged, I didn't see what the big deal was my birthday was last month and I had pretty much bought everything that I had wanted already so I didn't see the point on saving it when I could use it for my day-to-day needs. But I Shrugged again and went in grab a bowl and a box of cereal. I poured a bowl of  Lucky charms and eat it as I watch my dad flutter around the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 7. I glanced at the bus schedule I had printed the night before and saw that the bus would get to my stop around 7:30. So I quickly took the last few bites of my cereal and cleaned my bowl before grabbing my bag. My dad met me at the front door and handed me the brown lunch bag. I placed it into my messenger bag. I checked my pockets making sure I had my keys and cell phone before giving my dad one last smile and making my way out.

I shut and locked the front door. Knowing my dad would forget if he started seriously working on a book or studying a plant really hard. I turned and made my way down the stairs, went to the end of the driveway and started down the sidewalk.

 Shoving my hands into my pockets as I started to walk down the sidewalk. I had scoped it out when I had took Almond on her last walk so knew where to go. My stop was a block and a half away from my house but I was always a bit of a fast Walker and got there with plenty of time to spare. Now it was the waiting game.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text from my dad. So I clicked on it.

 

**Message from, Dad.**

 

**Hope you have a good first day at school son. I put you an extra sandwich an apple in your lunch bag in case you get hungry after school.**

I smiled and sent a message back to my dad. Slipping the phone back into my pocket I stood there scanning my surroundings. I had been standing there for about 15 minutes when another person showed up at the stop.

He gave me a smile so I smiled back. Not too much longer did the bus show up and the two of us got on board.

When I got onto the bus I walked to an empty seat in the back where I sat just watching the houses and shops go by. We picked up about 10 more kids before we made our way to the school.

I was just watching out of the bus window when I felt a commotion behind me. I turned and  saw as two  bigger boys we're picking on a younger. I started to get up from my seat to interfere when someone beat me to it.

The boy was tall, around 6 foot, Blonde bangs covered his eyes.

He had a strong muscular build, probably from playing basketball or football or some other sport. He wore a blue t-shirt and grey windbreaker. He approached the two older boys. I couldn't tell what he said but by his stance I could probably guess that he was threatening them and probably warning them about bullying. One of the boys raised his fist like he was going to punch the blonde who dodged, which I found impressive since we were on a bus. 

Once he dodged he was able to trip up the other boy making him collapse onto one of the seats. His companion try to grab ahold of the blonde who dodged again. Who knows how long the fight would have gone on for or who would have won if the bus driver hadn't had stopped at that moment and came back to find out what was going on. 

Bored with the proceedings and knowing that the three or at least the two older boys we're going to get in trouble I turned back to the window. I hadn't been staring out the window long when I felt my bus seat dip. I turned to see the blonde from earlier sitting next to me. He gave me a smile and said something but I just blink. I quickly shook my head and waved giving a smile back. We sat in a companionable silence for the remainder of our journey to the school.

Once we arrived I got off the bus, following my bus companion and  a bunch of other kids down the grassy hill and up to the side of the school. I glanced at my wrist watch and it was a few minutes before nine. I looked up and looked around me to see if I could spot Miss. Wits anywhere.

 

As I waited, I watched a girl with  peak and purple streaks in her light brown hair standing against the wall talking on her phone. I jump slightly when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned giving Miss. Wits a smile. Today Miss. Wits was wearing a black T-shirt with a grey over sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

 

'Good morning Charlie.' She signed. 'How was your weekend?' She continued to sign. I could see a couple nearby teens was watching us, so I signed a little faster than I would normally. Miss. Wits smiled and said out loud. "I'm glad you had a good weekend." As she raised an eyebrow at the teens. Letting them know she noticed them as well. Just at that moment the front doors opened and a security guard stepped back into the building.

 

I waited and let the main Mass of students pass by before I followed Miss. Wits inside.

I stood in line for the metal detector waiting for the kids in front of me to go through. Once it was my turn I gave the security guard my bag and walk through. And then me and Miss. Wits stepped over to the side to once more look at my schedule.

 

We found the staircase that we had went up on Friday and quickly found the art room.

 

I knocked on the door but didn't see a teacher. Next thing I knew, I could hear somebody calling out although it sounded like they were speaking from miles away. A moment later a little blonde plump hair lady stepped out of a back room.

 

"How can I help you young man?" 

 

I shyly smiled at the teacher before signing my reply. Miss. Wits translated.

 

 

"Hello, Miss Trown. My name is Charlie Hatchet. I'm new here and my schedule says I'm in your class first period." 

 

Miss Trown blink before she nodded and said, "Oh yes, that's right I was supposed to be getting a new student today. It's nice to meet you mr. Hatchett and miss...?"

 

"Hello, Miss Trown. I am Miss. Jeanette Wits. Charlie's translator."

 

"Oh? Oh yes now I remember please forgive me mr...." she trailed off. Charlie chuckled slightly and sign.

 

"It is alright Miss Trown. I do have an hearing aid so I can hear you as long as you are close and speak a little bit louder than your normal speaking voice. And there is not a lot of loud noise. And I'm pretty good at reading lips. So as long as you talk directly to me, I can pretty much understand."  Miss Trown kept her eyes on me but listen to Miss. Wits voice.

 

And then Miss Trown knotted and started talking to me keeping her eyes on me and talking slowly.

 

"Have a seat where you can.  I will get your paper for your art portfolio." I nodded and she walked off.

 

I scanned the room and located a seat.  The open seat was necks to the girl I had seen outside this morning with the peak and purple streaks talking on her phone.

 

I approached and took the seat next to the girl. Miss. Wits pulled up a chair across from me. The girl looked up, smiled and then went back to her work.

 

I pulled my bag over my head and leaned it against the leg of the table out of the way. When I looked up from making sure my bag strap wasn't where anyone could trip over it I saw Miss Trown coming back towards me with a giant peace of heavy folded construction paper.  

 

When she was standing right next to me I glanced up and she began to speak just slightly louder and clear.

 

"Now Charlie this will be your portfolio. Do you know what a portfolio is?" I nodded signaling that I did know what a portfolio was.

 

"Okay, then you can get started Buy decorating your portfolio." Once again I nodded. She said the large folded paper down on the table and showed me where the markers, pencils and crowns were for me to use. When she left me to my own devices I got up grabbing a few different colored pencils and a regular pencil.

 

Retaking my seat I sat there for a couple minutes thinking about what to do on my portfolio.

 

After thinking about it I went and got a piece of scrap paper and quickly drew a practice image before nodding and deciding that yes that was what I was going to do on this project. I glanced over to where  Miss. Wits was sitting, she smiled at me and showed me some sewing she had pulled out of the bag she had been carrying. I nodded happy and the fact that she wasn't going to be sitting there bored.

 

I took the pencil and lightly drew the image I want it on to the paper and then picked up a darker lead pencil and went over my lighter lines before coloring with the different shades of green I had picked up, when I was done a larger version of my green stone necklace was laid out in front of me. As I was putting on the finishing touches I heard the girl next to me let out a curse.

 

I looked at her through the corner of my eye and saw that she was attempting to erase a massive hole in her paper while I could still hear her profanity coming from her mouth. I'm surprised no one said anything about her choice of language although Miss. Wits gave the girl a disapproving look.

 

I looked at what she was drawing.  It was a rather good drawing of the golden gate bridge in San Francisco.

 

 I tore off a corner of  the  scrap paper that I had done my test drawing on  and wrote a small note before handing it to her. It read.

 

Wow!! That is a good pitcher. You knocked it out of the park.

 

She looked up at me in scowled. "No it's not. It's horrible." She said.

 

I sat there for a moment before writing something else on the scrap paper and handing it to her.  What's the matter with it?

 

She read the note and then glanced back at me and said.

 

"It doesn't look realistic. And why don't you talk instead of writing everything down?" At this question I could sense rather than see Miss. Wits place down her sewing and get ready to speak. I quickly stopped her and wrote down my answer.

 

You know it's normally polite to give people your name before you start asking personal questions. Hi, I'm Charlie. You?

 

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers then she started to sputter and tripped over her words before putting herself together and saying. "Hi Charlie, I'm Alexis." She brought out her hand and I grabbed it and took it before raising an eyebrow. Waiting.

 

It took Alexis a few minutes but then her eyes widen again and this time she asked questioningly her question and I responded. To say she was surprised was an understatement her eyes grew very wide again, I vaguely wondered if that was her default face or what. After that we were quiet for a few minutes while she fiddled with a pencil I glanced over and smiled at  Miss. Wits who smile back and beginn to put away her sewing. After that the two of us went back to our art work in companionable silence until the bell rang. 

 

"So Charlie, what is your necks class?" Alexis asked but she had her back to me when she asked so I couldn't hear her. I turned to Miss. Wits. Who signed me Alexis question. Once I understood I pulled out my schedule and showed my new friend. 

 

"Aw history with Baylor. I can show you the way.  I have Spanish next its right necks door." I nodded and we left the art room. We talked, OK it was mainly  Alexis who talked while I listened as we walk towards our next classes. Once we got to the history room Alexis waved buy before she went to her own class. I had just made it into the classroom as the bell rang.

 

I walked over to the desk and smiled at the teacher. He smiled back. I did the same introduction I had done with Miss Trown and then Miss. Wits introduced herself, he handed me a syllabus and told me that I could take my seat.  

 

I sat there for a few minutes taking out my history book from my bag and a couple of pencils in a good eraser along with some notebook paper to take notes. I sat there patiently waiting for the class to begin. I sat in a seat on the outside nearest to the door so Miss. Wits could try  and be discreet. I smiled as she put a chair a little bit in front of me angling it so she could see both myself and the teacher.

 

Soon enough the bell rang and the class began. 

 

Mr. Baylor got the classes attention. "Good day students. We have a new student today, welcome to J.C Mr Hatchet." I gave a gentle smile. "And we also welcome Miss. Wits as well. Is there anything either of you would like to say?"

 

I had nothing to say butt 

 

Miss. Wits did apparently. She stood up and smile to the class. "Hello students." She said as well as signed. "I am an interpreter for the Deaf, Charlie here," she finger spelled each letter of my name. "Is partially deaf so needs my help. I just wanted to say that even though I am here please act like I am not and focus on your work please. I hope not to distract anybody and we all can have a nice time of learning." She finished signing and speaking and sat down giving the teacher a nod, who smiled and began his lesson.

 

Today in class we were discussing about how our own town has a history. And how culture influences history. 

 

We discussed it  for a long time and then when there was about a half hour left of class he broke us up into small pairs to discuss it amongst ourselves. He called out the pears,

 

 I was paired with a student named Lee.

 

I scanned the class wondering who he was when a person stood up in the back of the room and made their way towards me. 

 

 Tall. Lean. Almost willowy. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt in a pair of black tennis shoes. As he got closer I could see that he had dyed hair, when he was only a few feet  away from me I could make out that he had warm brown eyes. And a slightly crooked smile in dark tan skin. Maybe Native American? Or Hispanic? I shook my head that wasn't important. 

 

When he reach my desk he didn't turn to me but to Miss. Wits. "Excuse me Miss. Wits?" He asked. That kind of ticked me off.

 

"She smiled at the clearly enthusiastic boy. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

 

"Will you show me how to say hi or hello in sign language?" He smiled.

 

I blinked as Miss. Wits laughed and agreed. So he wasn't ignoring me, he was trying to learn how to greet me, I smiled.

 

I watched as she showed him the sign and had him do it a couple times and then she smiled and nodded when he did it smoothly. Once he had gotten confirmation that he had done it right Lee turned and face me. He did the sign and I smiled and did the sign back. 

 

I did the sign for hello which is sort of like a salute, you take your hand to the top of your forehead and come out. And then I said I'm Charlie and spell out my name. He got a happy look on his face for recognizing the first sign, but then it quickly dropped when he didn't know the rest of my sentence. He turned to Miss. Wits who told him what I had said. He turned back to me with a smile and said.

 

"It's nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Orville." I shook his extended hand in motion to my notes and papers on the desk and he nodded and we started our test.

 

When class ended I left the room with Orville who asked where my next class was, I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and showed him.  

 

 "Math with  Mr. Skolik. I can show you the way. let me asked Mr. Baylor for a note." Orville walked back into the classroom. Once he had left, I turn to Miss. Wits who inform me about what he had said. When he came back out of the class he led me down the hall.

 

Math was alright, for the most part.  We talked about decimals and some other stuff. I might have spaced out, I don't like math. And I'll admit I didn't much care for the teacher he freaking kept his back to the class, which made me mad since I couldn't hear him or read his lips. I really had to focus on Miss. Wits to be able to know what the freak we were talking about. Finally,  finally the class ended and we were able to go to lunch. This is when I realized that I had carried around my bag all day and hadn't even gone to my locker. I silently chuckled as I adjusted the strap.

 

Miss. Wits and I went down to the cafeteria.  I made a beeline for a chair next to the window sense I had a packed lunch. Miss. Wits informed me that she was going to go for her lunch break and she would meet me back in the cafeteria after lunch. I nodded and started to unpack my bag as she walked away. 

 

I had just pulled out my sandwich when the chair next to me was pulled out as well as the chair across from me.

 

Orville sat down next to me and the chair across from me was occupied as well.  I sent a smile and then turned to look across from me and blank. Hadn't he seen a blonde head of hair like that earlier?  And gold eye.... in a moment, gold eyes? Those eyes were breathtaking.

 

The guy laughs slightly. ' yeah I know they can be a bit creepy. But I've learned to accept them as a part of me. We didn't get to be properly introduced this morning, I'm Daniel.' 

 

Weight a minute did he just?  'This is a first today. I didn't think I was going to find anyone here who could sign besides my interpreter.' I signed back.

 

He smiled. ' I have an uncle who is death so I'm pretty fluent in ASL.'

 

'So Orville tells me that you're new here?' Daniel signed. I nodded my head because I was holding my sandwich. I sat and watched as Daniel and Orville talked in joked it made me smile. When there was only a few minutes left of lunch I saw Miss. Wits come walking into the cafeteria. 

 

I turned away from watching her approach as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Daniel ready to sign something. 'So what class do you have next?' I thought about it.

 

'Spanish with Miss. Tommen.' Daniel  frowned before signing. ' please pardon me and I know this might sound rude. But how are you supposed to take Spanish if you can't speak?' 

 

I smiled at the fact that somebody finally questioned why a deaf and mute person was taking Spanish.

 

I clapped. The two of them looked at me like I was crazy.

 

"Hmm? What did I miss?" Orville asked.

 

Buy now Miss. Wits had joined us at the table and was watching the three of us. I turned and gave her a smile. 'Did you have a nice lunch break?' I signed. She nodded and signed back. 'Yes. You?' I nodded and stood up going to throw away my trash. When I turned around Daniel was standing there already signing. Still asking about me and Spanish.

 

I relented and told him. 'Well I'm still taking Spanish but they miss marked it on my paper.' Daniel gave me a questioning look. I gave him a look back before signing the rest of my answer.

 

'Miss. Tommen has a free period now and during it she holds a small cooking class teaching students how to make true Mexican food. So it should be marked as like a cooking class but they marked it is Spanish because I suppose for the kids who can hear they will still be learning some Spanish.'

 

He nodded, satisfied, picking up his bag off the floor from beside his chair he waved a goodbye. I looked around noticing that the cafeteria was almost empty. I started walking off to Spanish.


	3. Fire

I was exhausted when I got home.  My last three classes after lunch was like a whirlwind of activity. Once I had entered the door of my home I went and slumped on the couch. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and glanced at it for the first time since I got on the bus that morning. One new message, from Dad. I opened it.   
  
**Hey Charlie I'm going to be home late tonight. There should be enough food in the fridge to make you something. How was school today? Make any new friends?**  
  
I turn my phone on sleep mode and rolled over on the couch. I didn't feel like moving. I definitely didn't feel like making anything to eat right now. 

I pulled myself up off the couch and went and let almond out of her cage. I let my little girl out into the backyard. And then made my way upstairs.

Entering my room I dump my bag at the end of my bed, I would hang it up later.

Sitting down at my computer I clicked open the internet browser. I scanned my social media account for a little while but nothing was going on, so I got off the computer and just went and laid in my bed. I glanced at my phone clock. 3:32. I could nap for a little bit. I set up on my elbows and reached over to my alarm clock on my side table. I set my alarm for a half hour from now, setting it back on the table and curled up underneath my blankets. 

At some point I drifted off and ended up dreaming

The room was stunning. Golden light came from an unseen source high above. The walls were draped in beautiful tapestries. I walked over to examine one. 

The picture was of 3 people under a large tree on the edge of a open field. One of the characters, I assume female do to the attire the figure war, was leaning against the chest of one of the other figures, a man with dark brown hair, a warm and loving smile who was looking down at the woman in his arms. They both cradled her rounded stomach. So the woman in the tapestry was pregnant then. A little boy maybe around the age of 5 or 6 was peeking out from behind the tree, almost like he was spying  on the two adults. The little boy shared the man's brown hair and had tan skin. They look like a happy and loving family.  
I stepped away from the picture and started browsing the others. They held the same three people with the last one now including a little baby wrapped in white blankets. 

The family must have been of some nobility, because in at least three out of the five or so tapestries they were decked out in layers and layers of jewelry. And in the last tapestry the female was wearing a tiara and the brown haired man was wearing a crown. Even the little boy was donning a miniature crown upon his head. 

I blinked and stepped closer to examine the picture. More precisely the little boy. Around the boy's neck hung a walnut-sized green amulet with strange carvings.  I reached up and held tightly to my amulet. How does this little boy have the same amulet as I? I thought.

Suddenly my nose was bombarded buy a potent smell, lilacs? I took a long sniff of the air. And indeed the smell of lilacs and other fragrances hit my senses. I could see an open doorway about 15 feet in front of me, so I walked towards that. The open doorway ended up leading out to a large balcony. Directly across and a little to the left set a chair with somebody in it. I walked a little closer. It turned out  to be The lady from the tapestries inside. The tapestries made her look beautiful but in real life she was breathtaking.

She had long black hair braided down her back, very pale but not sickly skin. Her small heart-shaped lips curved up in a smile as she gazed down at the infant in her arms. She glanced up. And her eyes where the exact same shade of green, a sort of forest green that I saw every day when I looked into a mirror. We have the same eyes. Why?

She smiled. For a moment I thought she was smiling at me but then a figure, the man from the tapestry was walking past me. When he reached where the lady and  babe were he kneeled just in front of them cupping the little ones cheeks. 

"Do you have to?" She asked. I couldn't tell what he said because his back was to me but he leaned up and gave her a soft kiss and then bending to kiss the  top of the baby's head, before standing up. The woman's side.

 As the man turned towards me. right there  in his eyes for a brief moment, a look of  overwhelming sadness in grief took over his face. Reminding me of my dad's face the one time that I built up the courage to ask him about Mom. 

The man started walking back towards me, stopping next to me. I turned towards him when the same little boy from The tapestry ran up, smiling and hugged his legs.

"I'm sorry my dear. Please forgive me." The man said, the man lifted the little boy into his arms and walked away and I woke up.

I got out of bed locked out of my room to the bathroom to wash my face. Glancing in the mirror, what's the same piercing green eyes that was on the woman in my dream.

I side and made my way out of bathroom Intown stairs to make me a cup of tea and to maybe see if we had any left over chocolate cake from the other night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went smoothly, and with I having nearly forgotten about the dream. 

It was now currently the following Tuesday of my second week and I was currently in Reading Club after school. 

"Good afternoon students." Miss Oakley the librarian said. as we took our seats in the library.  Daniel was signing for me today because Miss Wits had a family issue and had to leave right after math. We were sitting closer to the back of the room nearest to the windows so as not to distract people. There was one other person at our table but they were ignoring us.

Miss Oakley was a stout middle-aged woman with graying red hair and a line of freckles across her cheeks and nose. 

"I hope all of you had nice productive weeks last week and took the time to finish the curse of the night by author K. larking. So we can get started on our next book. Which is also a K. larking book." She said with a smile.

I groaned. Daniel and the other kid glanced at me, Daniel signing me a question, 'what's up?' I quickly signed, ' I'll tell you later.' He nodded before turning back to Miss Oakley.

 "Well if you finished it then you will be more than prepared to write a three page paper on the curse of the night." This time the entire group groaned except for me and Daniel.  
 "You all can get started on it." The librarian said.  Everybody started pulling out pencils and paper to begin their writing.

Turning back to me she lifted a finger in the sign for weight a moment and then returned to her desk.  she quickly gather up some things and walk back over.  

She put a few pieces of paper on the table and wrote something with the pencil she held in her hand and then handed me the sheet.

It's nice to meet you Charlie. I miss Oakley. I'm so happy that you have joined us in Reading Club.

I took my eyes off the paper and gave Miss Oakley a smile. Miss Oakley smile back and wrote something else down. I picked up this sheet of paper.  Do you like to read?

I nodded.

 

Miss Oakley handed me another sheet. Have you read The curse of the night by author K. larking?

I nodded.

 

 

She slid another piece of paper towards me. Could you write a summary for it? And your thoughts on it for class today? I nodded again. She smiled and then walked back to her desk.

 

I was halfway done with my paper when the fire alarm went off, the white light flashing from the Redbox behind the librarian's desk. I quietly and quickly got up and walked over to the exit door, not panicking,  with Daniel, who had to grab the arm of the other kid who was at our table who had started to panic and the three of us made our way out of the door with the rest of the class following.

Making our way outside, I followed Daniel to are designated waiting spot.

 

We stood in a line watching under one of the large trees as Miss Oakley took attendance. Daniel and I shared glances.

 

 

We could see as other students and teachers started filing out of the building. About 2 minutes later Daniel tap me on the shoulder. I glanced towards him.

 

'I can hear sirens.' If Daniel could hear sirens then this wasn't just a fire drill the school was actually on fire.

 

And just as Daniel had said 2 yellow fire trucks came pulling into the school parking lot. By this point the principal had made his way to our side of the building to collect the Roll Call.

 

I stood there wondering where the fire was and how bad it might be. I hope nobody was hurt.

 

I turned when I felt Daniel turn to me. I gave him a smile and he smiled back before signing. 'So what was up with you earlier?' I side.

 

'Don't tell anyone I told you this. Cuz I really don't want to get mobbed or harassed.' I signed. I could use a lot of short hand signs but signing each word out letter by letter gives me something to focus on,  and in a situation like this having something to focus on is better than not.  Daniel raised his eyebrows. 'What?' He signed. 

 

'My dad writes books. He's....' I paused disbelieving  that I was really going to tell somebody. 'My dad is the author of The curse of the night book.' I finished by making the sign for book by putting my two hands together and making it look like I was reading a book.

 

Daniel gaped at me for several minutes before closing his mouth and blinking several times. I will admit his facial expression kind of amused me. Seagate stupidly for a few more minutes before blinking and signing with very controlled enthusiasm.  'Cool.'

 

We stood outside for an hour and a half. Eventually I could see my dad's van and other parents cars out on the side of the road and a teacher going to speak to them. It was already an hour past the time that our parents would pick us up when the principal decided to let us all leave for the day. Me and Daniel walked to my dad's car together before separating. Before we separated Daniel gave me his cell phone number and said that I could text him whenever I wanted to talk. I smiled and wrote down mine and gave it to him also.

 

Once in the van my dad signed. 'Are you okay? What happened?' I signed that I was alright and Shrugged about the second part of his question. I pulled my phone out of my pocket an added Daniel to my contacts. Looking up from my phone I was planning to tell my dad something, I paused and blinked, for a moment the image of the man from my dream inserted itself over my dad. I blinked again and  the image vanished. Strange.

 

When we got home neither my dad or I wanted to cook so we ordered Chinese. I don't normally watch a lot of TV but decided to sit down with my dad when our food arrived. We flipped through the  channels for a bit  before we found  a marathon  of the first season  of Criminal Minds. 

 

The next day my alarm didn't wake me up. I jumped out of bed when I saw my alarm said it was 11:10. Running downstairs, I found my dad in the living room reading the newspaper. Once getting his attention I gesticulated angrily.

 

 Once my silent tirade was over he sign to me. 'Are you done?' I nodded. ' Your school is closed for at least today and tomorrow until they can clean up some of the damage from the fire.' I took a seat on the couch. 'Where was it?' I asked.

'The second floor art room.' He signed. 'That's Ms. Trown's art room. Was anybody hurt?' I signed.

'Well the news didn't say if anybody was hurt or not.' Dad signed his answer. He stop to take a sip of his coffee before signing more. 'The news did say they believed a plugged in hot glue gun must have blew a fuse or something and that's what cause the fire.'

After talking to dad for a few more minutes I went back to my room grabbing my stuff to take a shower. When I got out of the shower and went to put in my hearing aid I saw that I had a text from Daniel. I opened it.

**So since school is closed today do you think your dad would let you come over to my house and hang out? Maybe we can talk him into letting you stay the night. If you're interested.**

I smiled sending a quick message back and then going to find my dad.


	4. Water park

 

An hour later I was sitting on the couch playing video games with Daniel and Orville. It took a while to talk my dad into letting me go since I haven't known Daniel very long but I finally persuaded him.

 

Game Over!!!! Player 2 wins!!!! Orville and Daniel groaned in disappointment as they lost a third round of Mario Kart.

 

'Wow are you so dood at plying video games.' Orville signed. Charlie and Daniel laughed.  While Orville just looked at them strangely. "Dude, you even practicing your alphabet in ASL?" Daniel ask through Chuckles.

 

"Um yes. Why?" The spiky-haired teen asked. "Well just keep working on it." Daniel offered.

 

I turned my head when a young blonde woman came walking into the living room drying off her hands on a towel, throwing the towel over her shoulder she began to sign as well as speaking for Daniel and Orville's benefit.

 

'Boys lunch is on the table.' Daniel's sister Alana told them. Alana was very pretty with long blonde hair, brown eyes and a small smile. When she smiled her large dimples help light up her face and gave her a very friendly appearance. 

 

Alana was Daniel's 25 year old sister. Alana had apparently dropped out of college when their parents died to take care of a thirteen-year-old Daniel. 

 

'Thank you for letting me come over and making lunch Miss Davons.' 

 

She laughed. 'It's not a problem Charlie hun.'

 

The for of us sat down at the kitchen table where three plates sat each with two pieces of bread and an array of deli meats and condiments were spread out on the table. I smiled as I put some mustard on my bread and grab two pieces of Turkey with some lettuce and a tomato, adding a handful of chips to my plate. I was just getting ready to take a bite of my sandwich when I felt a vibration against the table. I looked to the side and saw Alana picking up her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and said something before leaving the kitchen.

 

I took a bite of my sandwich and turned to see Daniel throwing a  chip  at Orrville. I raise my eyebrows and signed. 'What did I miss?'

 

Orville chuckled and turn to me. He talk slowly so I could read his lips. "I said that Alana was hot, and I want it mind getting some  of that. So Daniel through  a  chip at me." Orville dodged another chip but got hit with a tomato. I chuckled. 

 

"Daniel stop throwing food this is not a movie, and thank you for the compliment Orville but I do have a boyfriend." Alana said as she entered the kitchen. 

 

After we got done with our sandwiches Alana brought out a decadent cheesecake that we each had two pieces of. 

 

'So Charlie, when's your birthday?' Alana asked trying to make conversation while Charlie and Orville were on their second piece of cheesecake and Daniel was on his third.

 

I placed a bite of cheesecake into my mouth before I signed. '10/15.' 

 

'Oh. So you just had a b-day last month then?' She signed. I nodded my head. 

 

She turned to Daniel and Orville saying something that made  Charlie's  two friends break out in happy grinns and start acting like  too crazy cuckoo birds.

 

 I grabbed the sleeve of Alana's shirt and when she turned to me I signed. 'What did you say to them?' She just smiled mysteriously.

 

After we threw away our lunch plates and dessert plates  Alana told us all to get our coats and shoes on and go  stand in the living room while she walked in the opposite direction farther into the house.

 

I went to go grab my blue jacket and put on my shoes.

 

I walked calmly down the porch steps towards a black Ford Mustang that Daniel and Orville were standing next to. so I assumed was Alana's car. Alana, with a book bag slung over her shoulder made up the rear of the group.

 

Once the four of us were securely in the car, Orville, Daniel and I in the back seats. Alana started the car and we were off. I wondered where we were going.

 

So it turns out that Alana works at the local indoor water park and can get in at half cost which she normally uses when her brother has friends over on a day like today. And apparently in the book bag she brought she had stashed swim trunks for the three of us and a swimsuit for herself. 

 

Once we had checked in at the front desk and had gotten waterproof wristbands Alana handed out are swim trunks, newly bought ones of course.

 

The three of us split from Alanna and went to the changing rooms. 

 

My trunks were black and green, Daniel's word dark blue and Orville's wear black, covered in white polka dots. 

 

I turned to my two friends and noticed something interesting. I tap  Daniel on the shoulder. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. 'Can I see your necklace?' He nodded before slipping it off his neck and handing it to me. 

 

Blue. Blue is in the deepest parts of the sea. Blue like a strong Title Wave crashing to the ground. The stone was about the same size and shape as my own necklace that's sad just on top of my shirt in they Locker. I reached into the still open Locker and grab the amulet and compared them.

 

The wait was about the same as well. And looking closely I could see it had the same strange symbols as on mine. 

 

I handed the stone back to him and showed him my own. He took it into his hand examining it. As fascinated as I was about the similarities between the two.  

 

Not taking in the color in a few of the odd symbols they were nearly identical.

 

 

Daniel turn and stared at Orville Who had most likely just said something, since I was still watching the blondes face I saw when it broke out into a surprised look before he reached out and took something into his hand. 

 

I leaned forward to get a look. I blinked. 

 

In Daniel's hand was a stone similar to mine in Daniels own amulets. The stone was a bluish Gray and once again had similar markings to the other two stones. We all lifted our heads and gave each other looks most likely all thinking the same thing. How strange.

 

The three of us had fun splashing in the splash area, swimming in the wave pool, checking out the cute girls in their swimsuits. And going down the three monsterous water slides.

 

After the trio had went down every water slide twice they decided to go on the triple monster water slide XL. It's stood at 168-foot,  and since it was so big, you had to go outside where the stairs were. So the three of us trakt out the glass doors and up the stairs. This was going to be our last slide before we went and got dressed and headed to dinner before going back to Daniel's. 

 

We were nearly at the top of the stairs, I was standing facing Orville who was against the railing with Daniel two steps below me. I was signing a question to Daniel standing half on half off the step when I felt a shove on my back, I  stood precariously on the step for a moment before all of a sudden I fell into Orville who was standing against The railing. He quickly caught me stopping my momentum that would have had me tumbling over the side railing. That was not a light push.

 

 I looked up and gave him a smile. He let go of me and signed. 'U. O.K?' I nodded before turning back to Daniel only to see the blonde face to face with a very large brown haired man.

 

Daniel was furious. His body just seemed to radiate anger. I could see the other kids and teens around us looking nervous. The man said something in step towards Daniel. A woman in a Black one piece stepped forward trying to, I don't know calm down the guy but it didn't work and he ended up just shoving her, hard against the railing. Darn. Sometimes I wish I could hear better what people were saying because Daniel and the guy were definitely exchanging words. 

 

The next thing I knew, the frame of the waterslide Tower began shaking and a water line burst soaking all of us in water.

 

By this point we had gotten the attention of the staff, where were they like 10 seconds ago? Who quickly started ushering us all back down the stairs and into the building.

 

We found out later, after Alana threw a fit, that the brown haired guy had been drinking and under the influence of alcohol and that he had been in a argument with the female in the black one piece when he decided to lash out his anger on some unsuspecting bystanders. 


	5. Who you texting?

 

When we got back to Daniel's place we were all exhausted from the long day and events. I thought that I was going to go home after dinner but Daniel shoved a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt at me and told me to go change. We were going to watch movies. Apparently I was staying the night.

 

The rest of the evening we sat around the living room on blankets and pillows just watching movies. We each chose two. The first two movies of the night was Daniel's choice The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and then The Incredibles. And then came Orville's pics. Freddy vs Jason was slipped Into the DVD player. 

 

As the commercial started I signed. 'So what do you think was up with the pipes at the waterpark?'

 

Daniel signed back after stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 'I don't know char. Maybe it was just a malfunction with the water pressure? Or maybe a bolt came loose on the pipe?' 

 

I ceased my questions as the first scene of the movie started. With the captions scrolling across the screen since my hearing aid was on the charger on the other side of the room.

It was funny that in the short amount of time Daniel and Orville had known me that they would choose to shorten my name to char, much like Bailey did.

 

I laid my pillow on the floor under my head and brought my blanket up to my chin and just lay there and watched the movie. 

 

 About 30 minutes into the movie my phone buzzed so I took it out from my pocket and clicked the button to wake it up. One new message from Bailey.  The screen red.

 

**Hey Char-Char, what have you been doing today? I saw on the news this morning that your school was closed.**

 

I sent her back a reply and looked up to see Daniel and Orville staring at me. 'What?' I signed. 'Who are you texting?' Orville asked. 'Why do you want to know?' I respond.

 

Orville and Daniel shared a look before cornering their friend. 'Okay char.' Orville signed. ' I know we haven't been friends very long, but come on, I've had my fair share of girlfriends—' Daniel elbowed him and cut in, "He's had 2 girlfriends. Both who dumped him." Orville glared at the blonde and continued. ' I think I know the look of a lovesick fool when I see one.' 

 

I flustered for a few minutes blushing, thankfully it was dark in the two couldn't see my face, and started shaking my head infaticlee.  Bailey was not my girlfriend, I had no feelings for her other than feelings of friendship.

 

'Yeah right.' Orville signed. I through my half empty water bottle at him. And ignoring both of them turn the back to watch the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I got to Bailey's around noon where we sat and had lunch and just chit-chating, well chit-chat signing about random things. Her friends at school. Her mom. School work. Until we got to what was really bothering her and what she had asked me to come over to talk about.

 

'I was really unwell the day of that fire at your school.' Bailey signed.

  'I just  felt extreme anger and discussed before I collapsed. And then it was like I just knew something was wrong that somebody, that somebody important was in trouble. I couldn't shake the feeling. And then I found out about the fire.' She paused hands hovering in the air almost like she wasn't sure about what to say or how to continue and then she did.

 

 'And then I've been having these dreams.'

 

Dreams? That word Peak my interest. ' what kinds of dreams?' I signed.

 

Bailey took a sip of her pop before signing. 'They start out with me walking through a lush green forest. And then I find this pond. I approach it slowly and look into it.' Her hands began to shake slightly. I slide closer to Bailey on the couch and place my hand over top of her trembling ones and squeeze giving her reassurance. She takes a breath, shakes out her hands and begins again.

 

'The image starts out as a beautiful Lush Forest like the one I'm standing in and as i gaze into the ponds Waters the image starts to shift from beautiful full trees to grey and decrepit trees, the grass has shriveled and turned yellow. I could just tell that if I were to walk on it it would go crunch underneath my feet. There was something like a heavy feeling almost in the air. I look away from the pond looking back at the forest that surrounds me. The forest that I had just walked through was no longer the green luscious Woods but similar to the vision from the pond. I turned in shock. I know they say it's impossible to actually feel something in your dreams but I swear I could feel pain and suffering. The last thing I see before I wake up is a woman with long black hair, green eyes and pale skin smiling serenely at me.'

 

I sat there on the couch just staring but not really seeing the Potted Lily in the corner of the room. Bailey's description of the woman sound so similar to the one I've been seeing in my own dreams of late. What could it mean? 

I wrote down my observations.

 

Once she had  read what I had written we sat there in silence, pondering each other's words. I glanced to the necklace she wore around her neck. It was similar to the one I wore and the one I saw of Daniel's and Oroville's yesterday. Hers was a clear see-through Crystal that when a bright light Shone through it made a rainbow of green, red, dark blue, grayish blue colors.

 

 Was there a connection? Why were the three of us have similar necklaces?

I was still thinking about this when I got home. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I had totally ignored my dad as he sat in the living room. I vaguely knew he was there. But just.

 

This question was still on my mind when I returned to school on Friday. Everybody kept asking me if I was alright and I just nodded and gave a smile.

 

When I arrived in art I could see the spot where the fire took place. When you first walk into the classroom straight across from you are the glass windows and some tables with some plants and other stuff well at least there was. Since that apparently was where the fire took place. The art teacher came out of the back room and greeted everyone. I went and took an open seat next to Alexis. 

 

Alexis smiled as I sat down. I smiled and waved. And then noticed that her hand was wrapped up. I pointed at it drawing Alexis and Miss. Wits attention to it.

"Oh this?" Alexis fidgeted tapping her pencil with her unwrapped hand. "It happened during the fire on Tuesday." 

 

 

But I thought the news said nobody was injured?' I thought.

 

 

"Alexis deer." Alexis face Miss. Wits. Miss. Wits gazed softly into Alexis's eyes holding the girls brown orbs. I watched as they had a stare off for a few moments and then jumped when Miss. Wits turn to me and informed me that she was going to the restroom and she would be back momentarily.

 

The two of us sat there for a few minutes before I tore off a piece of the scrap paper I started carrying And jotted down a small message. I slid it in between the two of us and it took a moment but Alexis picked it up to read it.

 

 

I'm good at keeping secrets if you want to talk about it. You can join me and my friends for lunch if you like. 

 

Alexis looked up and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and turn to focus on my work.

 

When I got to history I passed on the information to Orville that I was having a friend come join us for lunch and if maybe he and Daniel could give us a few to talk privately before they joined us at the table.

 

The spiky hair boy knotted and said he would inform their friend when he saw the blonde in their next class.

 

By the time lunch rolled around I was anxious to see Alexis. I got to my usual table and started fiddling with my silverware. I could see Miss. Wits silently chuckling to herself as she waved goodbye and went off to her own lunch. 

 

I smiled when I saw Alexis come out of the lunch line. When she was fully out of the line Alexis started scanning the cafeteria. I stood up and waved to get her attention. As I sat back down I could see my two friends a few tables away staring back and forth between me and Alexis. Probably wondering if that is who I was texting the other night.

 

I smile as Alexis took a seat across from me. I waved and stuck a tater tot in my mouth. I slid a piece of paper with an already written message to her what she had set down and gotten comfortable. She raised an eyebrow but took it and glanced over it.

 

So I got pushed down some stairs and got sprayed with water during our two day Hiatus from school. What happened to you the two days we were off? 

 

Alexis stared at me calmly as she popped a tater tot into her mouth. I sat there eating my own lunch. I could see Daniel and Orville a few tables down staring at us but trying to act like they weren't. 

 

"Well I had to get this looked at." She lifted her arm. I told my Uncle it was due to a project I was working on and not the fire."

 

And was it? I wrote. She shrugged. I took a sip from my chocolate milk and then took a bite out of my rap.

 

Alexis sat next to me so I could hear her and was also turned slightly towards me so I could clearly see her lips move. She had very pretty lips. They were covered in a light pink gloss and looked very moist. I wondered how soft they were and then mentally slapped myself. Not the time for that Charlie.

 

"So how are you liking your classes?" I  frowned inwardly. I had asked her to lunch so she could talk about her problems not ask me how I'm liking School. I Shrugged. I guess it's best to start on safe Waters before entering the unknown.

 

I jotted down my reply. she quickly read. When she looked back up from my scribbled note and she had taken a sip of milk she asked. "So you're fairly new here right?" I nodded. "Where did you live before here?" I thought about it for a moment before writing my response. 

 

Several places. New York, Miami Florida, Texas, Oklahoma, Kentucky, West Virginia. Just to name a few. But just before here we lived in San Francisco. 

 

"That's a lot." I nodded.

 

A little while later while I was contemplating calling over Daniel and Orville since it seemed like we weren't going to get anywhere, I felt some rustling next to me. I turned and saw Alexis chewing on her bottom lip.

 

"Have you ever been so angry, so upset that you just wish somebody would burn?" Alexis asked. I shook my head. 

 

"Ever since I was younger I have been prone to anger." Alexis's was so quiet that I could barely hear her. I was practically in her lap.

 

"When I was 14 I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I can be a happy go lucky person 1 minute and then the next I feel like snapping someone's neck because they spilled paint all over my project."

 

Is that what happened? Did someone spilled paint all over your project? I wrote. She shook her head. 

 

"I,I don't know what happened." She

 

stuttered. She looked around the cafeteria before grabbing the paper and pencil from me in writing something down. When she was done she placed the pencil down and waited for me to read it. I took a drink of my chocolate milk and then looked at the paper. This might sound crazy but somehow I think I started the fire. It read.

I sat there contemplating what she had written. Wasn't possible? I reach down for another tater tot. And found nothing. I look down at my tray, oh I was out of tater tots. Darn.


	7. Chapter 7

 

The weekend came and went and before I knew it I was already in my third week at school. I still sat with Daniel and Orville with now Alexis joining us. Orville was getting better at sign and we were starting to teach Alexis ASL as well.  At the end of that week I invited Orville over to my house cause we had to work on a project for history. 

 

The history teacher assigned a team work project that was due in 3 weeks so I invited Orville over to my house. Daniel, unsurprisingly tagged along with his friend.

 

'So what's the project anyway?' Daniel asked, I had just gotten up to walk to the kitchen, I glanced at Orrville who shoot me on as he turned to explain to the blonde.

 

Orville turned on the couch facing Daniel. "The project is to write a historically Bass fantasy story 2000 words Plus."  I came back into the living room with some cups of juice and a bowl of chips and carrot sticks. Placing it on the table he went over to his Dad's laptop that his father was letting him use. 

 

Once the Raven have the laptop on and running he looked up towards Orrville but it was Daniel who grabbed his attention. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Since Daniel had his hands full with the snacks he made sure I was focused on his lips as he spoke. "Dude. Why do you have like ten hundred plants in your living room?" I silently scoffed and signed.

 

'Dude. There are not like a hundred plants in here, it's only like 50. My dad studies plants. He still trying to build a greenhouse in the backyard so all of his plants are in here.' 

 

"So.." Orville helpfully chimed in trying to fill the silence.  "Project. Any suggestions?" Orville said as well as signed because now I was sort of distracted with grabbing a handful of chips, so wasn't quite paying attention.

 

Once I had eaten a few I brush the crumbs off my hand and onto my pants and quickly type something out on the computer before turning it to Orville.

 

I thought we could do something that sort of relates to us. Like maybe a character who is mute but who is a wizard and is trying to learn a way to cast Magic without speaking and we could introduce sign language that way and maybe have him be Native American or something. 

 

"Yeah. I like that idea Charlie. Sure we can change it some but I like that basic idea. So for the Historical part it could be about the creation and evolution of sign language. But at the same time the fantasy part comes through with the magic. Nice." I flushed.

We spent a hour and a half working out the flow of the story and how we were going to write it. A little while later my dad got home with almond who had been at the salon getting a haircut and nails too. 

 

'Hello boys.' My dad automatically signed as he entered the living room. "Hi Mr Hatchet." My friends chorus.

 

Mr. Hatchett looked at the table where books, pencils, paper, his laptop,  were sat strewn across it and the boys on the floor surrounding the table. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly dinnertime. 

 

"Daniel, Orville." The two boys looked over at Charlie's father and he said. "Call your families and tell them that I'm going to make dinner and you guys are going to eat here and then I will bring you home afterwards." They nodded and pulled out their phones. Mr Hatchet turn to Charlie. 'Charlie start cleaning this up please.' He motioned to the messy living room table after signing. His son nodded.

 

Charlie went to go put away his father's laptop. When he returned Daniel was sitting on the couch looking worried. He approached the couch and sat next to Daniel. Charlie signed, butt Daniel didn't respond. He gently shook Daniel on the shoulder making the blonde jump at the contact and look at him.

 

'What's the matter?' He signed. Daniel released a breath. 'It's my sister, I've tried calling Alana's phone twice and both times it went to voicemail. That's not like her.' 

 

I gently place my hand over top of his giving it a gentle squeeze. And then I got up to go find my father. 

 

We ate dinner, spaghetti and meatballs and then we took Orville and Daniel home. Once we had dropped Orville off with his mom and dad we went to Daniel's place.

 

When we got to where Daniel and Alana lived we were met by a police officer. We climbed out of the car and were approach buy one of the two officers who had been standing by the cruiser.

 

"Hello," the officer said. " I'm officer Nicholson. I'm looking for a Daniel Devons."

 

"That's me." Daniel said also probably just out of habit now signing. "What can I help you with officer Nicholson."

 

Officer Nicholson look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Mr. Devons," the officer took a deep breath. " I'm sorry to have to inform you of this," Charlie started to get a bad feeling in his gut.  "Miss Devons was in a car crash—" Daniel collapse to his knees. The officer stopped licking his lips nervously. I bent down to try and comfort my friend.

 

"Officer?" The officer turned just noticing my dad. " I'm sorry who are you?" Officer Nicholson asked. I looked up at my dad reading his lips.

 

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Vincent Hatchet, this is my son Charlie." My dad motion towards me. " Charlie and Daniel are friends, Daniel was over at my house. Now what's the matter with Daniel sister? Is Alana okay?" Mr. Hatchett said hiding his nerves with only a touch of worry in his voice.

 

Officer Nichols side. "Miss Devons at approximately 5 this evening was in a car accident. A drunk driver. She is currently in a coma at the  Hospital. We were sent here to pick up her brother."

 

Mr. Hatchett nodded and then asked. "Which hospital did you say?"

 

"St Loretta Hospital." Dad nodded. 'Come on Charlie, let's get Daniel to the car."

 

The hospital waiting room was quiet, almost peaceful if it wasn't for that overwhelming almost tangible feeling of worry clinging tightly to the air.

 

I sat next to Daniel while my father went up to the nurses station to see what he could find out. I glanced over to where he was sitting. He looked horrible, and to think we only found out an hour ago.

 

I tapped my fingers on the arms of the green and blue patterned waiting chairs. Flexing  them and picking at my non-existent cuticles. I was just getting ready to start another Rhythm on the chair arm when my dad came walking over.

 

Daniel shot up like a kangaroo. My Dad pulled over a chair and sat down in front of him grabbing my hand and Daniel's in his own. I focused very carefully on my dad's lips and his eyes.

 

"Daniel." My dad started slowly, carefully. "The doctors say that Alana smacked her head on the driver's side door window. She doesn't have any broken bones. Her wrist is sprained in her ribs are cracked slightly but besides that and her not waking up right now she's perfectly healthy. The doctors say that she should wake up here in a couple hours."

 

I heard the calm of my dad's voice and he was doing very well at hiding the trembling in it but the slight shaking of his hand and mind gave it away, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

 

We stayed at the hospital, the three of us sitting quietly in Alana's room. Daniel sitting next to his sister's bed on a chair holding tightly to her hand. 

 

I watch quietly as he sat there caressing her knuckles and just gazing upon her. I couldn't hear what he said because he spoke too low but I could just tell that this was really hard on him. It made me wonder. I knew that Daniel's parents had died when he was young, I wondered if they had died in a car crash. And if that was the case that could explain his overwhelming reaction to hearing that his sister, his only remaining family had been in one.

 

I sat there keeping vigil over my friend watching as my dad came in and approached Daniel. I moved a bit closer so I could hear what was being said.

 

"Daniel?" My dad started. "Do you have any family you could stay with until Alana is out of the hospital?" Daniel shook his head.

 

"No my uncle lives all the way in California, I'll give him a call later after... shit!" Daniel quickly pulled out his phone impressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear.

 

My dad raised his eyebrows.

 

I could see Daniel's body language change as the other person on the other end of the line picked up, as well I can read his lips.

 

"Hey Chio, it's Daniel. Hey listen I know it's late but I was calling to let you know that Alana is in the hospital." A pause, "A car crash... ahuh... drunk driver. Yes ... okay.. see you then. Bye." He hung up and put away his phone and looked back at my father. I quickly averted my eyes.

 

"Sorry Mr Hatchet I just remembered that I had to call Alana's boyfriend Chio and let him know what was happening, he said he'll leave first thing in the morning and make his way down here. He's currently going to school in Cincinnati." Mr Hatchet nodded.

 

Once we talked to the doctors one last time and my dad talk to the policeman who had been at the house to collect Daniel the blonde was allowed to come home with us for the night.

 

When we got home it was late. Daniel and I went up to my bedroom where I laid a sleeping bag in a crap load of blankets on the floor and we just laid there talking quietly after we had put on pajamas. Me In a blue t-shirt and red and black checkered night pants. Daniel was wearing a pair of my night pants these ones with green and black checkered pattern in a white T-shirt.

Once my dad had fallen asleep I snuck downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed us a couple pops and  a few snacks. 

 

Back upstairs I settled back into my spot wrapping my burgundy striped blanket around me and handed a Coke to Daniel and keeping my own drink, a Dr. Pepper in my lap just feeling the slight cold of it through the night pants.

I sat there with my legs crossed, leaning against my bed. Daniel laying on the blankets with his head laying on his folded arms while we eat and drink are after midnight snack. Just as I was drifting off Daniel shoved a piece of paper into my face, and quietly asked me to read it. I inwardly groaned. I was tired and ready to go to bed but I did as my friend asked. I grabbed my cell phone and turned on my flashlight.

 

[I hate cars. My parents found me in a abandoned car when I was only a couple months old. And then when I was eight my nana was involved in a hit-and-run, she didn't make it. And then when I was 13...]

 

Charlie had to stop. Daniel's handwriting got a little wacky. He blinked and tried to focus on one word at a time until he could make it out.

 

[...When I was 13 my parents and I we're driving back home from visiting Alana at college. I don't exactly remember what happened due to head trauma but I was told my dad hit a patch of black ice and drove the car off the road hitting a tree. They say I was flung from the car about 40 feet, rolling down a hill in landing in the river on the side of the road.

  
When I came to in the hospital I was told that my parents—]

Again Charlie had to try and make  out the words.

 

 

[—My parents didn't make it. And that I was lucky that the impact of me hitting the ground from being flung 40 feet didn't kill me. Or leave me paralyzed. I walked away from the accident with only a broken arm in cuts and scratches from the glass.]

 

After a few moments I looked up at Daniel who was now trembling. I got up from my sitting position and wrap my arms around Daniel shoulders and let him Lean On Me.

 

 I could feel my shirt getting wet from where his tears fell but I just sat there trying to give my friend the comfort that he desperately needed. Almond who had been sleeping on my bed this entire time jumped off my bed and came up and curled and Daniel's lap. I guess she wanted to give him Comfort to.

* * *

 

 The day after his sister was admitted into the hospital neither one of us went to school because of the late night we had so we slept in until like noon.

 

I knew that I needed to get Daniel out of the house for a little while so I texted Bailey. Hi ley-ley. What you do when?

 

I got a response back a few minutes later. _Very bold Char-char. Texting me why I might be in school. Awesome. I'm not a course. What's up? Why aren't you in school?_

 

So I texted her about what happened and that I needed to get Daniel out of the house for a bit. 

 

_ Okay got it. Meet you at McDonald's in like 30 minutes? _

I sent back my reply. 

 

I looked up from my phone and got Daniels attention by throwing an orange Rubber Ball at him. " Ouch Charlie!" The blonde exclaimed  grumpily. I smiled unabashedly and tapped on my ear showing that I didn't have in my hearing aid.  Daniel grumbled before signing. 'What?'

 

'Put on your shoes and grab your coat. We're going to meet a friend of mine.' 


	8. Chapter 8

30 minutes later and one very long bus ride we were walking up the sidewalk to the McDonald's, entering the building I caught sight of  Bailey sitting in the corner booth glaring at the creepily smiling Ronald McDonald statue on the bench. I approached and sat down next to her.

 

'What did it do now Bailey?' Bailey glared once more at the Statue before turning in replying. I ignored her response. For some reason Bailey doesn't trust any freaking statues of Ronald McDonald.

 

Bailey pouted at my ignoring her. I asked Daniel what he would like to drink and if he wanted anything to eat before I made my way to the counter. A couple minutes later I found myself back at the bench sitting next to Bailey and introducing Daniel. 'ley-ley, Daniel. Daniel, Bailey.'

 

Bailey extended her hand for Daniel to shake. "Hello, I'm Bailey. It's nice to meet you."

 

"You as well." Daniel said. Bailey stole one of my fries and I glared at her. But she just fluttered her eyelashes and I caved and handed over my fries. She smiled sweetly and munched on the salty treat.

 

After a few minutes of eating and drinking and just enjoying each other's company Bailey spoke up, and signed, 'Why don't we go on a walk? There's a park about a block away from here? And besides.' She smiled towards Daniel. 'We need to give Blondie here assignable nickname.'

 

We threw away our trash and made our way out of the McDonald's. We walked for a little bit of time for we stopped at a crosswalk where I turned to watch Bailey ashy asked Daniel about himself.

 

"Okay so tell me some stuff about yourself Daniel and by us I mean me, since Char-char knows you a little bit better than I." Daniel smiled at the red headed girl as the trio walked across the street and entered the park.  Bailey had her right arm around Charlie's shoulders who was in between the two of them, as she kick rocks with her feet down the path.

 

He laughed at her attempt to kick a rock down the path failed before speaking. "Well I like books and swimming. I've lived with my sister for a couple of years since our parents died." He stopped slightly choking on his words.

 

Bailey gave Charlie a soft smile who nodded as she removed her arm from around his shoulders. Bailey switched places with her friend so she could stand next to the quietly crying blonde. Wrapping her arm around him she let them over to a park bench on the side of the trail.

 

"This is stupid."  The trio sat there as Daniel spoke. "I'm freaking 16, I shouldn't be blubbering like a freaking 5 year old." He said trying to rub at his eyes.

 

"When my dad died I was inconsolable for weeks." Daniel turn to look at Bailey. "My mom was no help being that she was in her own grief. I sat in my room sulking." It wasn't until this puffball," Bailey said poking Charlie in the arm, " knock some sense into me and force me to go on a walk with him in the forest near my house. That I started to see the beauty, the life and the world around me again." Bailey pool the two boys up from the bench and started walking off of the path through the trees.

 

"Seeing the nature, the life around me made me realize that life goes on, life continues. And that I wasn't alone."

 

Charlie closed his eyes and 'listened' to the rustling leaves of the trees, to the gentle breeze on his face.

 

"I still have some bouts of sadness when I remember my father but I just have to remember that I have people there who love and care for me." Bailey said.

 

"Daniel, I know you're going through stuff right now with your sister being in the hospital and that's bringing up memories of your parents but just know that you have people who will be here to watch care and support you when you need us." 

 

"Truer words have never been spoken Miss Taylor." Daniel jumped and turned to face the new voice. 

 

A few feet in front of them Neil a elderly woman working on some flower beds.

 

"Hi Miss Mitty. Charlie and I brought our friend Daniel here to get some flowers for him to take to his sister in the hospital." Miss Mitty smiled.

 

"Of course dear. It's a shame when somebody we love is in the hospital." She took off her work gloves and stood up. "Right this way." She turned to address Charlie before they started walking. "Your dad is in Greenhouse 3 today, if you want to go see him." Charlie nodded. And then the three of us started following the older woman.

 

We walked down the Cobblestone path Charlie ahead of Bailey and I as he decided to walk with Miss Mittie up ahead of us.

 

"So where are we?" He asked his walking companion. Bailey smiled and laughed as she asked, "Have you never been to the Earth and Stone Botanic Garden and Butterfly Reserve?" 

 

"Hmm, no." He said. "I'm not really an outdoorsy person."

 

Bailey chuckled as they stood outside of greenhouse 6. "You're not an outdoorsy person but yet you like to swim? Stick with us and you learn to love the outdoors." She said as she entered the greenhouse.

 

When the two of them found Miss Mitty and Charlie the younger boy was helping her cut flowers and wrapping them up. One larger bouquet in three smaller bouquets with about three to four flowers each, Daniel noticed.

 

"Aw! There you two young ones are. I thought maybe you too skedaddled off into the Flower Gardens for some alone time?" She chuckled and raised her eyebrows at the two.

 

Daniel and Bailey blushed at what she was insinuating.

Charlie chuckled at his two friends. He liked hanging out with Miss Mittie, she often forgot that he couldn't hear and used a hearing aid but she was half-deaf herself so she always spoke very loud. He always knew what she was saying even when her back was towards him. That's how loud she was.

 

"Okay dearie," the older lady said placing a paper down on the table. "I believe this selection of flowers will represent what you're trying to say in what your thoughts are in regards to what happened with your sister." 

 

"What?" Daniel asked confused. She smiled and wave to the paper slightly. " Charlie was kind enough to inform me what happened, and my condolences dear I hope that she gets better soon. And for what I mean?" She stepped away from the table and walked over to a different plant and started trimming it.

 

" like people and animals flowers have their own language. You can convey so much through what flowers you choose." She walked back over to the table adding a flower to the bigger selection.

 

"Like take these flowers for example. A black-eyed susan is saying encouragement, and this one a geranium, it's for  comfort, hydrangea, perseverance." she said as she arranged some flowers. She chose three more flowers to add to the bundle.  Pansy , Peony, Stephanotis  and Tulip .

 

"And what about those last for flowers?" Bailey asked. 

 

"Do you know what these for flowers mean Charlie?" It took Charlie a minute but the answer quickly popped into his head and he nodded. 

 

"Would you like to tell us dear?"

 

Charlie nodded again and turn to sign to his friends.

 

'Pansy, means  loving thoughts." His hands move slowly as he spelled out each letter. 'Peony, symbolizes healing. It was thought to be used a lot in herbal medicines.' Daniel peaked up in interest with that one. 

 

Charlie flexed out his fingers for this next one it was really long. S. T. E. P. H. A. N. O. T. I. S.' He spelled.

 

"Stephanotis?" Daniel asked, "what's its meaning?"

 

'Good luck!' Charlie enthusiastically signed.

 

Before they left the Botanical Gardens they stopped in to see Mr Hatchet. Who gave each of them a smile before giving Charlie 30 bucks to order pizza for the three of them. 

 

"Okay so we got sidetracked." Bailey said as she signed. The three of them were currently standing up the bus stop waiting for the RTA to take them to the hospital.

 

"The original goal of our walk was to give Blondie here a sign nickname." She huffed as she smacked her hands against her thighs.

 

Charlie started thinking about everything that he knew about Daniel before an idea popped into his head. He smiled and got the others attention.

 

'How about D- fish. D for his name and fish because he likes to swim.' He did the sign name by making the letter d and then quickly doing the sign for fish which was your thumb straight up your fingers straight out almost like you were going to handshake someone and waving it back and forth in a Kirby motion.

 

Daniel who was holding the bouquet for his sister couldn't sign his reply so he smile and stuck up both his thumbs.

 

When the trio got to the hospital Daniel and Charlie were surprised about who they ran into in the lobby.

 

"Hey Orville what are you doing here?" Daniel asked as they walked up to the spiky-haired teen who was standing with two older people.

"Oh hey Daniel, Charlie." He said also signing before giving each boy a hug. "Oh, hello Miss. I don't think we've been introduced. Orville Lee, and you are?" He said shooting Bailey a thousand-watt smile.

 

She softly laughed and said. "It's nice to meet you Orville I'm Bailey. And I also think you're being rude for ignoring your two companions." She laughed again as the dark skin boy flushed interned to the two older people. 

 

"Sorry Mom, dad. You both know Daniel. But this is Charlie who I have history with and I'm doing that project you know the one where I have to basically write a book?" They nodded. Daniel stepped in. " afternoon mr. And mrs. Lee. Bailey here is Charlie's friend in the three of us were hanging out today. We came to visit my sister." 

 

Immediately worried and upset looks came over the older Lees faces.

 

"So we visited grandma, can I go hang out with my friends for a while?" Orville asked his parents. His parents nodded and the darker skin teen followed the group to the elevator. 

 

When they made it up to Alana's room the group was stopped by a nurse at the nurses station.

 

"Your sister already has a visitor." Daniel nodded and told her thank you before motioning his friends to follow him.


End file.
